


Subtle

by opeaii



Category: Taskmaster (UK TV) RPF
Genre: Adorable, Bad Pick-Up Lines, Biting, Caring, Cheek Kisses, Cheesy, Cringe, Ears, Fluff, Funny, Going to work, Implied Rough Sex, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Sex, Intentions, Kisses, Love, M/M, Nervousness, Nibbling, Short, Short & Sweet, Stormy Weather, Subtleness, Sweet, Undressing, Unexpected Visitors, aching legs, goofy alex and greg, implied sex leaning, pre-series 11, series 11 episode 1, series 11 references, soft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-21 18:41:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30026166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opeaii/pseuds/opeaii
Summary: Alex shows up with seemingly no intention.
Relationships: Greg Davies/Alex Horne
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. What do you want?

Strong winds were bashing against the windows and the trees were swaying heavily. The rain splattered on the ground and the sky growled as Greg sat on his couch, with a warm cup of tea. Power lines outside were struggling to balance themselves.

The doorbell rang. Greg got up and unwrapped himself from the blanket he was in and settled his tea on the placemat on the coffee table and answered to door.

"Alex?" 

To his surprise, Alex had shown his face up at Greg's apartment.

"What are you doing here? In this!?"

Alex was soaking wet and his hair was all ruffled. His clothes were all creased and overall messy.

Greg invited him inside and made him a cup of tea, wrapping him in plenty of blankets while he dried his hair with towels. 

"There should be some pyjamas in my wardrobe. Get out of yours or you'll catch a cold."

Alex scoffed quietly, "As if I don't already?"

Greg tilted his head, his lips smirking ever so slightly, stifling a laugh.

Nevertheless, Alex headed to Greg's bedroom and searched his wardrobe for some pyjamas. He came back, dressed in a horrible oversized yellow jumper with ridiculous pink sweatpants.

"Alex, what the fuck are you wearing?" He held his hand up to his mouth, trying so hard not to wheeze and fall on the floor in laughter. "That shit doesn't belong on you at all." 

He wandered over to him, placing a kiss on his cheek, moving his finger up Alex's chest, pressing softly into the yellow fabric.

"What are you doing here anyway?" He glanced toward his clock hanging on the beige wall. "It's nearly midnight!"

"I got the wrong stop on the bus.." He nervously admitted.

"Where the hell were you headed at eleven o'clock at night?" He jeered.

"I-"

There was a short pause in the conversation.

"Okay, I just wanted to see you.." Alex's pale face turned bright pink, fidgeting with the ring on his finger. He always does this when his heart is beating faster than he can manage.

Greg was delighted to know that Alex wanted to visit him, but was still confused as to why he'd take the bus - and why he'd take the bus at nearly midnight.

"I was actually heading off to see you a few hours ago.. But the traffic; the weather.. it was busy tonight."

"The weather is an understatement." He raised his eyebrows as his eyes pointed at the window, with raindrops covering it whole and held the conversation silent as they both heard the fierce wind whistling and the brute force the tree leaves were blowing.

Greg pulled Alex into a hug, comforting and welcoming him in from the journey he made. 

While Greg embraced Alex in his arms, it came as a bit of a shock when Alex nibbled at Greg's ear. Of course. Greg knew he wouldn't just turn up without any intention in mind. He enjoyed figuring out though. Sometimes finding out what Alex wanted was a complete wild card.

He smirked and moaned to Alex's soft bites. Alex smiled to himself, moaning into his ear, knowing that Greg had found his intent out. He smothered his lips on the top of his ear, getting really intimate.

Greg pushed Alex back, shoving him into his bedroom and threw Alex onto the bed.

He slowly took off his jumper as Greg unbuckled his belt.

Then he closed the door.


	2. Hush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Better late than never...

After a long night of shaking the bed and soft moans, Alex woke up next to Greg: his legs aching. Both of their clothes in a messy pile on the floor beside the bed, their hair all ruffled and Alex's breath still unsteady.

He pushed himself up and out of bed but immediately fell to his knees. The loud thud was what woke Greg up. He turned over in the bed instantly to see what had happened, only to see his boy in pain, on the floor.

"Alex, are you okay?" He lifted his head and laid it in his hand, genuinely concerned.

"Yeah.. you just destroyed me last night." He chuckled.

Greg laughed along with him, pulling him back in the bed and to snuggle up to him.

"It's too early to get up now."

"But we need to get ready for wor—"

Greg hushed him by placing a finger on his lips.

"We're not getting up yet."

He held his finger on Alex's mouth for a short while, just staring deeply into his bright blue eyes, which he felt almost blinded by every time he looked at them; Alex's face staring right back. 

Alex sighed, but smirked as he tucked himself into Greg's chest, their warmth radiating the entire bed.

He closed his eyes once more and drifted into a nap, while underneath Greg's chin. Greg kissed his forehead, stroking his hair, his heart incredibly warm.

Once again, he heard Alex's sweet sleepy noises slip from his mouth. He was like a kitten having a dream with that occasional soft snore they make. It would be a while before Greg made it back to sleep - because the only thing on his mind was the cutie sleeping next to him.

About an hour later, Alex opened his eyes. Greg had fallen asleep on his shoulder so he tried to be very gentle about moving away and getting out of bed - without waking him up.

Seemed like a good plan until he felt a hand grab his wrist.

It startled Alex for only a brief second. He smiled softly to himself, his eyebrows frowning.

"Greg, it's nearly 11."

"Is it?"

"Yeah."

"I didn't notice. I was too busy adoring you."

Greg laughed as Alex's cheeks turned from a pale white to a vivid pink. He playfully shoved Greg off his wrist as he got ready for the day.

"You excited about today?"

"Yeah! New series, new people, and I'll tell you this - this is probably going to be the best one by miles."

Greg smirked as his eyebrow raised.

"So I'll have high expectations then."

"You'll meet those high expectations in a couple of hours."

"I'll be looking forward to that."

He loved seeing Alex genuinely confident, excited, he was adorable. It made him feel all fuzzy inside - just knowing - that Alex was here with him, he practically owned him. He felt like he belonged.

They got in the car parked outside in the car park. He turned the heated seats on, the heating and the heated steering wheel on as he wiped the raindrops from last night off his front window with his windscreen wipers. He helped Alex buckle himself in - even though he fully knew that he could do it himself.

Alex turned on the radio and put his favourite jazz station on.

"What the hell is this?" Greg wheezed, starting the engine and driving off.

"Jazz, Greg."

He might've gone insane listening to jazz by himself - but knowing it was Alex sat beside him, he could only JUST put up with it. He loved him and he'd do anything for him.

A n y t h i n g .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> probably continue this sometime after episode 1 of s11 airs. i'm sure there'll be a whole lot of scenes i can write after that.


	3. Spinnable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One of the definitions of Alex Horne.

"You can't spin a cushion."

"Shut it, you." He laughed.

"Can you spin me?"

Greg looked into him deeply from across the car seat.

"You really want to find out?"

"For sure." Alex smirked at him.

Greg responded with a smirk back.

"Wait until we get back to the flat, and then I'll show you how spinnable you are."

"That's not a word, Greg."

"Yes it is. It's one of the definitions of Alex Horne."

Alex let out a breath and giggled, his cheeks all red again.

"You're very easy to figure out, Al."

"Alex." He corrected Greg.

He stared at him, one eyebrow furrowed.

"We'll talk about this later. Let's get back first."

They both relaxed back in their seats, but Greg uncomfortably knowing an erection was growing inside of his pants. Alex had turned him on - again. All on his mind was thinking about how he could 'spin' Alex. How was that going to play out? Only time could tell.


End file.
